Love Me
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: The feeling of wanting something you can't have just tends to eat you up from the inside until it just can't contain itself anymore. Even when you know you can't have it, there's nothing wrong about still wanting it and dreaming about having it...right?
1. Chapter 1

**(Ugh, I feel terrible, I got into an awful spat with a good friend of mine and well, I felt like writing something which involved royally fucking someone over… I don't know how long I'll update this, it will probably be a short story IDK.)**

* * *

James Diamond could be considered one of _the_ young bachelors to try to pursue. A member of the amazing boy band Big Time Rush, as well as acting in a Nickelodeon show of the same name, plus guest spots on another show called See Dad Run. James was quite the successful young man, money, fame, great friends and family, only missing one thing in his life. The one thing that money couldn't buy him was love of a woman that could understand his lifestyle and treat him well. What he needed was the love of someone who wouldn't expect a new gift every day. Was it really so hard to find someone that could just love _him, _and not what he had? There were of course the handful of women who thought he was similar to his character on the TV show, nothing but a pretty slut who only looked at himself in the mirror. Then of course there were those who saw James and saw huge dollar signs adorning his aura.

Except for one.

Enter into his life the missing link that he desperately needed. Jade Oliver, the young actress who had earned a guest spot on Big Time Rush, but was now in a starring role on another Nickelodeon show. The day they got to work with her was the day James swore his heart jumped from his chest and into her hands. She walked in as the timid girl amongst the loud outgoing crew, like a newborn puppy in a pack of wolves. With the way she walked in, she seemed so unsure of herself, but James felt intrigued by that. Sure he liked a girl with confidence, but often that was mistaken for being incredibly conceited and extremely self-aware of their looks or talent. However, Jade was different. When she walked in she was clutching her bag in one hand and had her other shoved into the pocket of her jeans. She was so casual, ripped skinny jeans, converse that looked like that went through hell and back, plus a simple white V-neck, and he thought she looked great. Her hair was chocolate brown color that fell down in waves to her shoulders; her eyes were just as brown, hidden behind black glasses. Her skin was a light tan, and to James, it seemed like everything about her just pieced together so smoothly.

James remembered watching as she spoke to the director who began to introduce her to everyone and show her around. Her habit was to shake hands and smile a bit before looking down at the ground and looking back up at the person.

It was a cute habit that he had grown fond of.

"_Hey, I'm James_." He had walked right over to her and stuck his hand out to her, her hand was so soft when they shook hands, and it seemed unreal.

"_Hi James, I'm Jade._" She smiled warmly up at him before looking at the ground, then back up once more. _"I look forward to working with you today!"_

"_Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."_ James said smoothly, with his beautiful smile. He would never forget the way she blushed and moved her hair away from her face as she smiled and looked down at the ground. James would also never forget the light technician Jeff who quickly walked over and put a secure, possessive arm around her shoulders.

"_James, I see you've met my girlfriend Jade._" Jeff had nodded.

In that moment James was heartbroken even though he had exchanged only two sentences with her. Of course a cute girl like her was already dating someone, why wouldn't she be? Girls like her don't stay single for long, especially not in Hollywood; those are a rare breed to find. It's as though you're trying to find a needle in a hay stack, and the hay stack is as big as a football stadium.

The day she was there to film was a day James remembered so perfectly. First they sent her to wardrobe and makeup to become "beautified", but that was impossible, she was already as beautiful as can be. After she was all done up she had time to sit around on set until she was needed. Luckily for James, so did he. So the two took to getting to know each other. James discovered she had a rather large family, one brother who happened to be friends with Logan, that's how she got the audition, and as many cousins as far as the eye could see. He learned she was into video games, watching way too many movies, playing the guitar, and loved to take walks to explore. James learned that when she found something funny she would smile and her mouth would hang open a bit before she'd allow herself to laugh, then she'd cover her mouth with her hand as though she was embarrassed about her smile. James could see that had a loud laugh, and even though she was shy, her laugh was something that could always be heard. It was the type of laugh where if you hear it and you're in a bad mood, you just have to laugh along with it, because it's so contagious. James found himself falling for someone he couldn't have, and it bothered him every day for the next three months.

Jade had learned that James too had a laugh that made her smile. In fact, just looking at him smile felt infectious to her and it seemed as though it was unreal. Jade felt that someone like James just had to be married or dating, she felt that someone who looked as good as him just couldn't be single, and when she found out she was she was nothing short of amazed at how that could happen. Then when she got to know his personality, she felt herself growing feelings for someone she wasn't supposed to. Not only was this happening way too quickly, she had never grown feelings for someone as soon as she had met them, but she already had a boyfriend, and was forbidden of thinking of other males that way. But his personality just seemed too amazing to ignore. James was funny, and she loved that. He joked about everything and everything, always making light conversation to make her feel comfortable. Jade had learned that James was quite the athlete, with surfing, snowboarding, diving off of cliffs, he seemed to do it all. She had never done any of those things herself, but she wasn't opposed to trying. Jade could use someone to give her a bit of an adventure. Jade especially couldn't forget the way James acted around his beautiful dog Fox. The way he cradled him like he was a baby or how he got down on all fours to play with him. It was absolutely adorable and made her heart melt into a puddle around her, but she wasn't supposed to be feeling that way.

Of course, after her spot on the show James and Jade did keep in contact with one another. Since she was already friends with Logan, and was now becoming friends with James, she found herself hanging out with the boys on occasion. From swimming at Carlos' house to learning to surfboard with Kendall, she was the tag along that no one seemed to mind.

Now James sat, three months later in her dressing room watching her stylist wave her hair.

"James?" His ears perked up and he turned to face her. "Is something on your mind? You seem distant." She asked staring at him through the mirror.

"Nah I'm fine Jade." James smiled and put his feet up on the table. "I was just admiring how beautiful you look."

"Aw, you're too sweet." She smiled wide with her cheeks blushing a lovely rose red. "How's filming going? I heard Jeff busted all of the lights on set this morning."

"Oh yeah, he caused a huge shortage." James shook his head. "Gives us a few hours off which I don't mind at all." He laughed and so did Jade. "Everything is fine though, just us guys goofing off with our pranks as usual."

"Of course, how could I forget that infamous 'let's hide in the closet and scare Jade' prank?"

"I don't know, but that really is an unforgettable one." James laughed watching her smile and roll her eyes. "Hey, what are you doing tonight? I was thinking of seeing that new Die Hard movie, I wanted to know if you would come with? I know you have a weak spot for action movies." James grinned at her, begging for her in his mind to say yes.

"Wow, I'd love to…" She started to say, but James already knew the answer was going to be no. "But Jeff promised he'd take me out. The two of us haven't gone on a date for a while and he promised tonight would be our date night."

"Hey it's cool, don't worry about it Jade." James forced a smile and nodded at her. "I know the boyfriend comes first, do you know what you guys are going to do tonight?"

"Nope! He said it was going to be surprised, I'm actually really excited." Jade smiled at the mirror, she was genuinely excited. It wasn't often she would get a surprise, so even the mention of one was a real treat for her.

"Well that's great, I'm sure you'll love it." James nodded through his force smiled. "Hey, I'm going to go back to my set, enjoy your date tonight okay?"

"Okay I will thank you James! Are we still on for lunch today?"

"We're always on for lunch Jade." He smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly before leaving her dressing.

The two were just dying to hold the other, Jade would break up with her boyfriend, but it wasn't secure that she could have James. She wasn't sure if he actually did like her or was just that nice, she couldn't risk dropping her boyfriend for someone who might not even like her. It wasn't easy for her to grab a boyfriend; she needed to hold on to what she had. On the other hand, there was James dying to sabotage their relationship, but it would kill him to see her unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Carlos'sCupcake: I think he's sweet too, like a cupcake! Ah it's okay, it does suck, we'll fix it eventually. Ahhh, you know Denise snapping was really 'in your face bitch' if that makes sense to you. I hope you settled your spat with your friend!)**

* * *

James was adjusting his tie as he stood on set. They were about to film a music scene and the four of them were wearing matching suits. Of course he was distracted when he noticed Jade walk into view and head on over to Jeff. James watched as she smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek before turning to leave. However she stopped and turned back around to wave goodbye at the boys, but really she was only saying goodbye to James. He smiled a bit and waved back at her, watching as she scurried out of the studio. After the scene was shot James began to walk back to his dressing room to change and go home, but he couldn't help himself when he heard one of the other technicians bring up Jade to Jeff.

"How does a guy like you get a girl like that?" Charles laughed as they were wrapping up cables.

"Oh I thought it was going to be so hard to do but it really wasn't." Jeff laughed as he turned off a few of the lights. "She's hot but she's one of those hot girls that you can tell worked super hard when they were teens to get hot now, so she's real modest about it. Every time I say she looks nice she thinks I'm god or something, it's so easy!" Jeff laughed while slapping his thigh.

"So you get a hot girl that's not high maintenance? That is such bullshit man I hate you." Charles shook his head as he threw open one of the storage containers and started to chuck the wires in.

"Ah don't be so jealous, it's an ugly color on you." Jeff smirked as he continued to put stuff away. "Hey want to come out tonight? We're going bowling."

"Isn't it date night for you? Isn't that why she just ran in here all excited?"

"Yeah but she never said it just had to be the two of us." Jeff shrugged. "Besides like I said, it doesn't take a lot to make her happy, she'll be happy just knowing that we're going out tonight. Come on; bring a few of the guys, just not James." From his hiding spot around the corner James crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to this.

"Why not James? I thought you two were cool." Charles questioned while shutting the container.

"Yeah we are, I just don't like him around Jade. The two of them….I don't know I feel like there's something going on."

"She doesn't seem the type to cheat or anything Jeff."

"Oh I know she isn't, I just don't want him trying anything to sweep her out from under me, know what I mean?" Jeff smirked elbowing Charles in the gut.

"Wait, you nailed her too!?"

"No not yet." Jeff sighed and James smirked happily to himself. "She's into that whole 'waiting' bullshit."

"I bet you wouldn't be dating her if she wasn't."

"You're probably right." Jeff chuckled and put the rest of the equipment away before heading out. James cracked his fingers and stormed off to his dressing room. So of course the girl he desperately wants is dating a complete and total douchebag, luck just wouldn't be on his side for this. It wasn't on his side for past relationships, why on earth would it be there for him with someone he desperately wanted? He couldn't even tell Jade what he had just heard. He had no solid proof of what happened and she could easily accuse him of lying.

"Hey guys!" James yelled and instantly Logan, Kendall, and Carlos' heads all popped out of their dressing rooms like they were gophers. "How does bowling sound tonight?"

"I'm down! I'll whip all your asses." Carlos laughed.

"Sounds good." Kendall nodded.

"Sounds like I'm getting my ass whipped!" Logan piped in making everyone laugh. "Just be gentle Carlos, please, not like last time!"

* * *

Jade danced around her apartment happily as she pulled her hair into a side ponytail. She didn't know where she was going with Jeff but she was super excited to be going out. They hadn't gone out together for two weeks, and she was dying to have a date night. Jade ran to the mirror and smoothed out her outfit, a black high-low skirt, white flats, and a white tank top. Just as she was spritzing on perfume the doorbell rang. "Yay!" Jade grabbed her purse and ran to the door. "Hi Jeff!" She smiled and pecked him sweetly on the lips before wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "I'm ready for date night! Where are we going?"

"You'll see, and I know you'll have a good time." He smiled and kissed her before taking her to the car. The two arrived at the bowling alley and Jade smiled.

"Aw! I haven't gone bowling in such a long time this is perfect!"

"I had a feeling you'd like it." He grinned at her and held her hand as they walked inside. After buying the shoes for them she realized he hadn't purchased a lane. She pursed her lips together as he dragged her away from the counter. Jade's face fell a bit when she noticed a few crew members sitting around drinking beer. "Hey guys!" Jeff yelled out to them. They all stood up grinning and shouting their greetings.

"I thought date night was just for us?" Jade whispered after tugging on his arm.

"Ah well I mentioned I was going bowling and they thought it sounded fun so I invited them, you don't mind right?" Jeff asked staring down at her.

"Uhh….no." Jade said shaking her head. "I don't mind it's fine…" She said quietly and sat down to pull on the shoes. She wasn't thrilled that date night between the two of them was going to be shared with some of the Big Time Rush crew, but she was still out with him, it would be pointless to complain. As they were playing she would sit down and watch as Jeff joked around with Charles and occasionally glance back at her. She'd smile and wave and sit there sipping her beer until it was finally her turn. As she was bowling she heard laughter that sounded all too familiar. She stopped mid-throw and turned to see Kendall slumped over in front of his lane with the ball rolling down the gutter, with James, Logan, and Carlos all laughing at him. She chuckled to herself and threw the ball. After her turn was over she turned around to go to her seat and was surprised to see James. "Hey James!" She smiled staring up at him.

"Hey Jade, so this is date night huh?" He questioned looking at the crew joking around.

"Yeah, well he invited a few friends but it's not so bad!" She nodded while grabbing the ends of her ponytail to twirl between her fingers.

"Doesn't seem much like a date." He commented.

"Yeah…well um it's not so bad. So having a guy's night?"

"Yeah we're just hanging out; you know if you ever feel like coming over and bowling with us we can add your name in." James smiled nudging her with his elbow. "It'll be fun, as you can see Kendall isn't hard to beat."

"Well I don't want to leave in the middle of my date night…" Jade mumbled glancing over to see Jeff staring at the two of them.

"I understand, but you're always welcome to join us." James patted her back, glanced at Jeff, and then turned around to leave. When Jade turned around Jeff pulled her close to him and planted a hard kiss on her lips. When Jeff was done making it fairly clear that Jade was his, he left her to sit and make small talk with Charles while he bowled. Then when his turn was over instead of going to sit by her he talked with the other guys. Jade sat there sipping here beer and staring in complete boredom at her hideously colored bowling shoes. She glanced over at the guys and saw Carlos twist his cap around before throwing the ball and hitting a strike. Then he turned around yelled 'suck it!', and then sat down confidently. She found herself laughing, and caught by James who saw her. He waved her over and Jade bit her lip and glanced over at Jeff who was pounding back another beer and joking around.

Jade grabbed her purse, stood up, and walked over to the four boys. "Hey!" They all shouted once she joined them and she couldn't help the huge smile on her face.

"Hey little Oliver!" Logan said giving her a tight hug and kissing her forehead.

"Hi Logan!" She chuckled hugging him and hugged each of the guys, leaving James for last.

"Alright let's add this little princess to the game." Kendall said sitting by the monitor and typing her name in.

"Knew it was only a matter of time until you joined us!" Carlos said draping an arm around her shoulders. "We're just too fun to ignore."

"That's true; you guys are a ridiculous amount of fun." She chuckled putting her purse down.

"Want some food? I'm making a run for snacks." Logan said taking out his wallet.

"I'd love some cheese fries." She said with wide eyes. Logan laughed and nodded, then after getting everyone else's food order he took off to get food while James sat beside Jade to watch Kendall attempt to not get a gutter ball.

"Watch this; he's going to bomb it." James whispered to her. Jade giggled and paid close attention as Kendall threw the ball. For a good while it was straight down the lane until it veered off and went into the gutter.

"OH COME ON!" Kendall yelled putting his hands on his waist." THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Dude you suck!" James laughed hysterically.

"Fuck you." Kendall huffed and sat down pouting to drink his beer. Logan returned with the food and Jade immediately attacked the cheese fries. James took one from her and she gasped and leaned forward, quickly biting it to eat the majority of the fry before he could eat it.

"Wow that was vicious!" James commented.

"I like my cheese fries." She shrugged innocently. He laughed and took some of the cheese sauce, flicked it onto her nose, then quickly stood up to bowl. "Mean!" She laughed wiping her nose. The five of them continued to bowl, Kendall failing miserably while Carlos of course dominated the game, just as he had said he would. While James and Jade were chatting Jeff walked over and put his hand on her back.

"Hey, we're going to the bar, come in." Jeff said nudging her away from the group.

"Oh…I don't want to go to the bar though." She said quietly. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then how are you getting home?"

"I'll take her home." James piped in. "It's no problem; let her finish the game with us."

"You really don't have to James. I can take my own girlfriend home…" Jeff narrowed his eyes at James.

"I know, but you're going somewhere she doesn't want to go, and we're still playing a game. Just go have fun with your guys, she'll hang around with us, it'll be fine."

"That sounds fair." Jade nodded and glanced up at Jeff who sighed heavily. "Fine." He muttered and cupped her face to kiss her. James rolled his eyes and turned away for the entire two minutes he was kissing her. After he claimed his territory once again, he left the bowling alley while Jade spent the rest of her date night with her four friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**(LazyLazyWriter: Oh thank you! Yeah, Jeff's the typical douchebag tool.**

**Emy . Elle: Wait is that the scene where James pretends to be girly and squeezes his boobs together!?**

**Btrfanfiction1516: Haha well I hope this is enough!**

**Am4muzik: Aw thank you! Hopefully Jade will go for James!**

**Paumichyy: yeah Jeff's a dick.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I imagine Jeff's ass would not enjoy that lmao. Aw I'm glad you found that cheese fry thing cute. Really I was just thinking about them today and really wanted some…so I felt like putting that in.**

**Kachilee07: Woo-hoo I'm glad you like the idea behind it! Oh, if you hated Jeff in that chapter you'll really hate him now.**

**Annabellex2: YES! Kick that piece of shit to the curb!)**

* * *

**I'm OMW to set, want a lift?**

**ABSOLUTELY!**

While Jade was making herself breakfast she had gotten a text from James, and of course she wouldn't pass up a free ride to the studio. She quickly took out another container so she could give some to James. She was currently making her favorite unhealthy breakfast. A slice of chocolate chip banana bread on the bottom, followed by a hearty layer of vanilla yogurt, granola, and whatever fruits she had in the refrigerator. After filling a separate container for James she ran around looking for her shoes, and then realized she wasn't even dressed. As she was in her bedroom getting ready she heard his car horn honking and so she opened her bedroom window and stuck her head out.

"Give me five minutes!" She yelled down to James.

"Way to be ready for work!" James yelled after sticking half of his body out of the car window. She laughed and slammed the window shut. Jade quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and whatever sneakers she had lying around before grabbing her bag and the two containers of breakfast and some spoons. When she ran over to the car she hopped in to see James pretending to be asleep, snoring loudly with his mouth hanging open. "Oh ha ha so funny James, I did not take that long!" She huffed setting the containers down and buckling her seatbelt.

"Totally did but that's fine." He chuckled and started the car up. "And what's in that container, spoiling James in the morning with food?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." She chuckled and handed him the container. James opened it and laughed.

"Oh man, the famous fat man's parfait! Tell me you have a –oh you're beautiful." He sighed happily when she handed him a spoon and quickly dug in. "That banana bread is killer."

"Thank you! Fat man's parfait happens to be one of my specialties." She chuckled and dug into her breakfast. James set the container down across the cup holders in between the two and began to drive.

"You'll have to feed me; I can't risk crashing the car by feeding myself with that wonderful treat you know."

"Oh now I have to feed you? What a little prince." Jade chuckled putting her spoon down and reaching over to grab James' spoon and feed him.

"Hey I think it's completely fair, I safely drive you to work, and you just so happen to feed me, it's a good trade off." He nodded before devouring everything on the spoon.

"Hm, I suppose you're right about that." She shrugged and fed him his breakfast while he drove the two to work. "Last night was pretty fun; I can't believe how awful Kendall is at bowling! Even I'm not that bad!" She laughed as she fed herself.

"Yeah Kendall needs to feel ashamed of himself." James laughed as he made a turn and opened his mouth. "Feed me!"

"So bossy." Jade giggled and fed James once more. "So it's good?"

"Of course, everything you make is always good you know that." James said casually, but this made Jade smile wide and blush as she looked down at her own breakfast. "Which reminds me, what the hell was that date night thing? He brought all the crew with him."

"Yeah he said the guys heard him mention bowling so he brought them along…" Jade nodded as she took a bite of her parfait. "It's fine though, everyone had a good time."

"You didn't." James muttered, "Date night should be between two people, not a couple and all of their friends."

"It's fine James really! There's no hard feelings, I ended up having fun with you guys and Jeff did his thing with the boys, I'm sure all he needed was a guy's night out." Jade nodded and leaned over to feed James once again. It took every bone in his body to not tell Jade that she needs to be treated like a princess, and that she should dump the loser, but he decided now wasn't the right time. He didn't want to seem like one of _those_ jealous guys that wanted to ruin the relationship.

Even though that was exactly what he was.

James rolled into the studio lot and parked his car. He covered up the parfait so he could put the rest in his mini fridge as he walked with Jade. The two hugged and parted ways as they each went to the separate lots.

"Oh give that to me." Carlos said eagerly as soon as he saw the container. "That looks like the fat man's parfait."

"It is." James laughed but kept it close to himself. "You're not getting any, it's mine especially made for me from Jade!" James said proudly, a little louder than he needed to because Jeff was nearby. Jeff immediately turned and narrowed his eyes at James.

"You saw her this morning?" Carlos questioned as they walked to their dressing rooms.

"Yeah, I picked her up and brought her here since I was on the way and she made me some breakfast."

"Ah that's cool, she's a great girl." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah real sweet." James looked behind him and entered his dressing room. "I fucking hate her boyfriend." He muttered to Carlos.

"Because he's an idiot….?" Carlos questioned quietly.

"No shit."

"She'll come to her senses." Was all Carlos said before patting James on the back and going to his dressing room.

* * *

Jade had taken a lunch break from filming her show and so she decided to walk on over to Big Time Rush's set so she could see her boyfriend. She caught Jeff talking to Charles, so she scurried over behind him and covered his eyes from behind. "Guess who!" She said sweetly.

"Hmmm…" Jeff let his hands reach behind him to cup her behind. She yelped and quickly pulled away from Jeff who was laughing as he turned around. "Ah, I knew it was you!"

"Stupid." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "How are you? How's shooting going today?"

"It's going alright." He watched Charles walk away from the two before he leaned on the catering table and stared down at her. "I heard you came with James today and made him breakfast?"

"Oh yeah!" Jade nodded innocently. "I was making myself breakfast when he offered to pick me up and bring me, so I made extra and gave it to him."

"You didn't make me breakfast today." Jeff said staring down at her.

"Oh….I'm sorry!" Jade said quickly with wide eyes. "I didn't think that would bother you, I'm sorry, I can make you some tomorrow if you'd like."

"That would make everything much better." Jeff nodded with a smile and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll bring you some pancakes!" She said sweetly hugging him tightly. "Oh I was wondering, can we have date night again? But just with the two of us?" She blinked staring up at him. Jeff sighed and looked straight ahead, then noticed James staring at the two of them.

"ABSOLUTELY! We can DEFINITELY have date night with just the two of us!" He said loud enough for James to hear him. "Just you and I, alone." He smiled staring at her.

"Yay!" Jade hugged him again before kissing him on the chin. "We can go to dinner and then see a movie!"

"I like the way that sounds." Jeff leaned down and kissed her letting his hands slide down until they firmly grasped her rear.

"Jeff! Stop there's people here." She hissed pulling away and shoving his hands from her body.

"What? Come on just a little touch..."

"No." She shook her head and pulled away. "I told you how I feel about that sort of stuff; let's try to remember that okay?"

"Fine." Jeff sighed heavily. "You don't love me enough?" He questioned, trying to make her feel guilty so she would let him touch her.

"Don't do that Jeff, that argument won't work with me." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest again. "All I ask is for a little respect, is that so much to ask?"

"No…" Jeff muttered staring at his shoes. "I'm sorry."

"Good." She tip-toed and kissed him on the chin. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes you will, bye Jade." He kissed her and watched her leave. Charles walked back over so he could finish filling his plate and shook his head. "Watching her walk is such a tease…"

"You are putting in _way_ too much effort for someone you just want to fuck." Charles chuckled shaking his head.

"Dude, I swear it's going to be worth it!" Jeff commented grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because she's _so_ hard to get!" Jeff whined. "I can't even grab her in public, she hates it! You know what that means right? The more reserved they are the more of a crazy fuck they're guaranteed to be. She is so reserved, by the time I finally have sex with her, guarantee my mind will be blown."

"And what if it doesn't work out that way and you just wasted your time?" Charles questioned taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Whatever." Jeff shrugged and took a bite of his food before talking. "At least I can say I fucked her."

James of course once again went into hiding after he was spotted and listened in on their conversation. To say he was mad was an understatement; he was livid and would have loved nothing more than to punch him in the throat. James walked away and went searching until he found just the person he wanted. He walked into Logan's room and shut the door behind him, surprisingly Logan who was mid bite of his sandwich. "Uhhh…."

"Okay, there is no fucking way you can sit there and tell me that you OR her brother are totally fine with Jeff!" James said with his hands balled up into fists.

"…Did something happen?"

"Yeah he's a piece of shit!" James huffed sitting down on the sofa to explain what he had just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**(SHY: I take it that you don't like Jeff do you? :P**

**LazyLazyWriter: OH yeah Logan needs to get pissed.**

**Am4muzik: ah man that would have been great if her boyfriend was James, not yet though!**

**Kachilee07: Haha you want a violent end for Jeff huh?**

**Emy. Elle: Oh man I died when I saw that it was so funny lmao. Carlos is definitely a good friend, as is Logan! The boys need to convince her…ah I hope they can)**

* * *

While James decided to explain what he had just heard, Logan decided to go back to trying to eat his sandwich. He was sure James was over-reacting, but when he heard the words flying out of James' mouth at a million miles a minute he threw his sandwich down on the plate and stared at James.

"Hold on. Jeff the lighting guy is dating little Jade Oliver just so he could fuck her? That dirty son of a bitch." Logan stood up and paced around the dressing rom. "I can't let that happen! She'll be devastated, I can't let him fuck her either that pig… Oh man, she'll be crying, Tommy's going to murder the guy that does that to his sister… I can't believe this. What the hell! The nerve of that guy she's just a baby!"

"Dude she's only two years younger than us." James said running a hand through his hair, hearing Logan call her a baby didn't make him feel any better about the fact that he was in love with her and there was a douchebag light technician that was winning her over.

"I don't care! I've known her since she was maybe fifteen? Doesn't matter I was there for all of it and she is STILL a little baby! I was there when he brother spied on her when she went on her first date, at _seventeen!_ Dude the two of us gave her the sex talk and instilled the fear of pregnancy and AIDS into her so much I think she still might be a virgin after that! I'm not letting Jeff do that to her she's going to stay a naïve little princess."

James highly doubted that Jade was still a virgin, but he wasn't going to make any comments about that. He did however agree that Jeff shouldn't be allowed anywhere near her and that they needed to split those two and let her see that she's an asshole. "So you should go up to Jade, tell her what happened and tell her to dump his ass!"

"It's _so_ not that easy." Logan sighed walking with his hands on his waist. "Tommy would do that to her _all_ the time. She barely believes anyone if they tell her a guy isn't good for her because….we said that about _every_ guy she ever dated or liked." Logan chuckled nervously realizing that over a few years he had fucked himself over.

"Why the hell would you do that now we can't tell her the truth!?"

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that Jeff wants to just fuck her!? I didn't think her man picker was still that bad!" Logan quickly defended. "She has to find out on her own, but I'll talk to her about it…"

"Good." James stood up and nodded staring at the floor. "Jeff shouldn't be with someone like her, she's too nice and he has all the wrong intentions, she should be with someone that actually lovers her and treats her well like she deserves to be treated."

"Like pick her up and take her to work, have fun bowling with her, joke around with her and call her beautiful?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah just like that—"James stopped talking and glared at Logan who smirked raising an eyebrow. "Oh fuck you." He muttered walking out of the dressing room.

* * *

After a long day of filming, Jade's show finishing their scenes for the day before Big Time Rush finished filming, so she went home and showered and pulled on a lovely black dress and flats for her date night. Since she was done and ready to go, and quite frankly was bored at home, she decided she'd wait at the set so she and Jeff could go out to dinner as soon as they were done. When she arrived on set and was walking down the hall she could hear music coming from the direction of the boys' dressing rooms, so naturally she followed it.

She poked her head into Kendall's dressing room who was singing along to Michael Bublé and dancing around as he folded up his shirts. He spotted Jade giggling and watching him and grinned madly as he ran over, grabbed her hands and started to dance around dramatically with her as though his dressing room was a ball room. Jade couldn't stop her giggling as Kendall twirled her around before bringing the dancing out to the hallway, purposely sashaying past James' door with her. James heard the giggle fit and stepped out of his room to see the two dancing. He himself couldn't help but to laugh as Kendall forced Jade to dip him and he let his head fall back as he sang along. When she pulled him up, he spun her out of his arms and right into James who quickly caught her and dipped her just as the song ended. "Hey there James!" She giggled staring up at him.

"Hey Jade," he grinned pulling her up, "came here just to come dancing with Kendall?"

"I'll tell you man, she dips me better than you do." Kendall joked patting him on the back just as another song started." Ah! This is my song!" He yelled running back to his room.

"Well you look lovely." James said as he let her free from his grasp, even though he didn't want to. "What's the occasion?"

"Dinner with Jeff tonight." She smiled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"OHHH Dinner with Jeff! How nice!" James said this quite loudly, and he couldn't help but smirk a little bit as he heard footsteps running towards them, and Logan came running into view.

"Hey Jade! Wow you look gorgeous!" Logan hugged her and picked her up as he spun in a circle, making her laugh and smack his back to put her down. "Do you have time to talk? Just a few questions you know, I have to catch up with my favorite non-blood related sister!" Logan commented leaning against the wall.

"Yeah of course, what's up?" Logan didn't answer her, he just grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly into his dressing room and sat he down. She stared at him innocently as he walked back and forth in the room before sitting in front of her on the coffee table. "Hi."

"Hi…" She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to check up on you. Catch up a little bit, how are things with you and Jeff?" He asked leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"We're good!" She smiled pushing her hair behind her ear. "We're pretty good; he's going to take me out to dinner when you guys are done here so I'm very excited for that!" It hurt Logan to see her smile so wide, with such a hopeful, innocent smile meanwhile it was all about someone who wasn't so innocent and only had the worst intentions for her.

"Yeah? That's good uhh so what uh… what are you…guys you know—"

"Logan are you spying for Tommy?" Jade questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"No! No, sheesh, I can't just be considerate about you? Remember when you were younger you used to come up to me asking how a girl is supposed to kiss guys and stuff." Logan held his stomach and laughed.

"Okay yes I remember!" She said quickly with her cheeks turning red.

"Alright then. So…what do you guys….do? I mean, is he treating you like the princess that you are? If he isn't you know you shouldn't be dating someone who doesn't treat you well."

"I know Logan!" Jade sighed rolling her eyes. "If you're asking about sex, no we didn't do that. Second, he does treat me well! We go bowling and out to dinner, and he's fun to be with! He's pretty nice to me."

"Uh huh…and date night he was paying so much attention to you right?" Logan raised an eyebrow staring at her and Jade frowned.

"It was just a little miscommunication that's all….he's fine every other time."

"Sure he is." Logan nodded but he wasn't believing a word she was saying. "Doesn't say anything he shouldn't be saying? He respects you and your boundaries?"

"_Yes_ Logan!" Jade sighed frustrated. "Can we stop with the interrogations? You and Tommy did this enough and I'm twenty-two years old I don't want to hear this stuff anymore! I can pick who I want to date and it can be anyone I want, okay? I'm not a moron Logan don't treat me like I'm still fifteen years old!"

"I wouldn't have to treat you like you were fifteen years old if you had the ability to tell apart a sincere guy from one who just knows what to say and when!" Logan said a little louder than he had intended. "If you had heard the things that come outta his mouth—"

"And just what does he say Logan?" She frowned glaring at him. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff heard the two talking and opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey I heard you were in here, are you ready to go out?" Jeff asked staring at Jade.

"Yeah I'm ready." Jade stood up and grabbed her purse." Bye Logan." She walked over to Jeff and grasped his outstretched hand before kissing him on the cheek and walking away with him. Logan sighed and shook his head while James had to watch Jade saunter down the hallway while holding Jeff's hand.

"Didn't go as planned huh?" James questioned as Logan stepped out of the room.

"Nope, not at all, I fucking knew that would happen." He muttered shaking his head. "We have to catch him in the act or something."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Holy shit there were a lot of reviews, wow thanks you guys this is so awesome it means a lot! **

**Guest: Thanks I'm glad you think it's wonderful!**

**Shy: Dude if you want to kick him in the face go for it, he deserves a harsh one right to the nose it'll be epic and so worth the energy. **

**Am4muzik: Yeah Logan's like another brother for her, so cute! Yeah Jade honestly needs a wakeup call, a good slap to the face or something should shock her.**

**Kachilee07: She really does! I hope this chick comes to her senses and whatever they come up with works…**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Chill bro don't ruin your lovely hair! Lmao, guys don't know that a girl will just ignore them and do the complete opposite, they have a penis, and they are completely oblivious to girl rules. You know….if Jeff does happen to die at dinner that would be pretty awesome.**

**Ashley1205: WOOHOO THAT MEANS MY PLAN TO GET PEOPLE HOOKED IS WORKING YAY!**

**Emy. Elle: Logan's a sneaky one, he knows all! I wanna dance with Kendall too that's just so cute and precious, ah he's adorable! **

**Stephanie E.M.: OH yeah Jeff is fucked! Or is he…and what kind of fucked? :O**

**Annabellex2: I hope so too, they need to stop some bad shit from happening!)**

* * *

When Jeff and Jade arrived at the restaurant the two sat across from each other and were quiet until after they ordered their meal, and that's when the conversation began. "So how was filming today? Anything crazy on set?" Jade asked smiling and reaching for her wine glass.

"Well the guys all pulled on dresses and wigs that was a sight to see." Jeff laughed and sipped his beer. "Filming wasn't bad; it was just watching them being stupid as usual."

"Must be fun!" Jade giggled and sipped her wine again before putting it down. "Filming for me wasn't bad today, I did a little dance number, and it was so much fun. Plus they said we're doing a crossover episode or mini movie for the two shows! It's going to be so much fun, I don't know what we're doing yet because I didn't get the script but I know it's going to be something crazy." She smiled and stared at Jeff who was reading the back of his beer bottle and nodded.

"Sounds awesome it'll be great to have you on set for more than twenty minutes."

"I know! We can hang out and stuff it'll be great!"

"Speaking of you being on set," Jeff took a moment to take a sip of his beer, "what's with you always visiting the guys whenever you're free?" He tilted his head to the side staring at her.

"Well what do you mean? Does it bother you?" Jade questioned.

"A little bit. You always come down to set and you just hang out with James and Logan and the guys all the time."

"Well Logan and I have known each other since we were teens back in Texas, he's like another brother to me, and you know that." Jade folded her hands on the table casually. "The rest of the guys I'm just friends with! I hang out with them on set because I'm free and usually one of them is just sitting around not filming yet. Does it bother you I don't hang out with you as much? It's only because you're always working the lights and I don't want to bother you, it's not that I don't care."

"Well maybe you know, you can just spend a little more time with me instead of them when you come on set, that would make me feel better."

"Okay, well how about tomorrow when I come in I'll bring you something to eat and I'll stay with you for a little bit before I go to my set, okay?" Jade smiled and reached over to hold his hands.

"I think that would make everything a lot better, especially if it happens to be a bacon breakfast sandwich." He sang happily and Jade giggled and nodded.

"As you wish Jeff!"

"I like the way that sounds." He smirked and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. When the food came Jade pulled away and smiled happily staring at the food, while Jeff just smirked watching her.

* * *

The boys had concocted the perfect plan for Jade. They knew she had to be at work by eight A.M while they were already there since five. So, because she's very precise she would get there precisely at seven thirty in order to see Jeff for a little bit before she had to go film. It was simple, James would go up to Jeff and get him to admit to saying those raunchy thins about Jade while she just so happens to walk in and hear it all, then she'll realize how terrible Jeff is and that he has all the wrong intentions.

Simple, right?

At seven thirty Carlos saw Jade approaching the door, so he ran and quickly told the guys who shoved James towards Jeff's group of friends.

"…Oh man you have no idea how bad I wanted it dude. We were making out in the car when I dropped her off. She's a great kisser I don't know how but she's so good and you know, I just needed to get some." All the guys nodded of course. "So I was sliding my hand up her knee and I was ABOUT to get right between her legs but she shoved my hand away, I was so pissed…but I'm getting closer! Man I wanted to bend her over the hood of the car." Jeff nodded. "I think…two weeks tops I'll be getting some."

"You're disgusting." James said shaking his head. Jeff turned around and smirked.

"What James? Take it easy it's just guy talk!"

"No it's not just guy talk! I've heard what you said about her." James said glaring down at Jeff, of course as James is defending her, she isn't there just yet, her bag got caught in the door and she had to pause for a moment to fix it, so she was missing the crucial part, but she did make it just in time to see James make himself look like a fool. "You stand there and say 'oh yeah Jade so hot I'm just going to fuck her and leave her. Yeah that's all she's good for, a girl like that? Damn she must be such a good fuck, I wouldn't take my cock out of her for hours, I'd bend her over the hood of the car.—"

"J-James?" Jade stared at James with wide eyes adjusting the shoulder of her bag. Her perfect timing allowed her to hear him just as he said 'oh yeah Jade is so hot I'm just going to fuck her'. James turned and saw Jade standing there red and in shock.

"Jade! He—"

"Why would you say that about me!?" She frowned crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought we were friends what is wrong with you!?"

"Wait Jade no—"Logan tried to stop her from freaking out and misunderstanding everything, but Jeff beat him to the punch.

"Baby!" He walked over to her quickly and put his arms around her. "I tried to get him to stop but he just kept running his filthy mouth. He just wouldn't stop talking about you that way." He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, sending a quick, awful smirk in James' direction.

"No! No that's not true at all Jade—"James tried to defend himself but she was shaking her head.

"How can you disrespect me that way? I thought we were friends! How do you say something like that about me James!? That's….that's so demeaning!"

"Jade I—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She looked down and wiped at her eyes which were tearing in anger and embarrassment. "Just leave me alone."

"Come on baby." Jeff said kissing her temple and turning her around. "Let's get you away from here." He smirked turning back around to wink at James and mouth 'thanks' to him before hugging her and walking her out of the studio.

"I can't believe he said that he's my friend…" She sniffled hugging herself.

"I know, just when you think you can trust someone they turned around and hurt you." Jeff nodded stroking her hair. "He's a dick Jade, at least you found out now before it was too late." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kept his arms around her.

"Yeah…before it was too late." She nodded as they walked to her set.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" James roared in his dressing room pacing around. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! That son of a bitch totally fucked me over what the hell happened!?" He yelled staring at his three friends.

"I don't know something must have distracted her on her way in." Carlos shrugged twisting his baseball cap around.

"Talk about perfect timing huh?" Kendall said flopping down on the sofa.

"Dude that dickhead is going to use that to get closer to her and probably get into her pants." Logan said with his elbow resting on his knees. "I can't have that happen I won't let it."

"Then say something to her dude!" Kendall said with a sigh.

"I can't!"

"Last time he did she left pissed off." James muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Get her brother!" Carlos piped up, "She'll listen to him right?"

"No." Logan muttered shaking his head. "The two of us kind of ruined her dating in her teens she won't listen to him either; she'll think he's just saying it." He sighed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he thought about what to do. "I don't know what to do. I can't just tell her no…"

"She has to figure it out for herself." James muttered leaning on the wall.

"Yeah we tried that, that didn't work out too well." Carlos remarked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then…something else has to work right?" Kendall said glancing at his friends. "We'll think of something, Jeff isn't going to sleep with her that won't happen….right?"

"I don't know." Logan shrugged." I hope it doesn't, I don't want him to sleep with her and then just dump her. It's not even that, if Jade wants to sleep with someone, fine that's all on her it's her body she does what she wants. But he's not right for her!"

"He's using her!" James said pushing himself off of the wall. "He just wants to sleep with her he thinks it's a sport, he doesn't even give a shit about her and I don't want her to be hurt."

"Well…we're going to have to think of something. She's already much closer to him after that." Carlos said glancing at the three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**(SHY: Kick him in the face with spiked shoes! That'll get the job done!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: LMFAO you have a wonderful taste in movies. That made me think of um Dirty Work with Norm Macdonald…oh it was so funny and disgusting. Yeah poor James dude he tries to enact this plan and get his point across and everything backfires. Sucks to be a beautiful caring guy.**

**Kachilee07: I know, they have seriously shitty luck when it comes to plans! Hey maybe Jeff can get struck by lightning.**

**Am4muzik: Really? Sweet I'm glad you liked that little twist then!**

**Emy. Elle: You want to scalp Jeff? LMAO Jeez we're getting seriously gruesome here, I like it!**

**HollyDust2334: Good luck saving your life!)**

****I'm not all that happy with this chapter, I felt like I just needed to get something out so yeah…****

* * *

The rest of that day was spent with James being completely miserable. He felt _terrible_ about Jade thinking that he would say those things about her. Never in a million years would he say those things about her …out loud. Granted, he was a man and he was guilty to having his few occasional fantasies, it's not like he would gather a group of his buddies and say how he wants to bend her over. That's just rude and disrespectful, especially about a girl like her. She was the type that wouldn't even let you kiss her for too long because she just didn't like public displays of affection, but now that sweet girl was enraged with James.

Throughout filming Jeff and James were sharing dirty looks. Every time James would walk by Jeff would snicker and add a smug little grin. He'd just glance at James and laugh, and if he was within ear shot he would say "I'm going home tonight to fuck my girl so hard she won't walk straight for a week". That sent James over the edge and he nearly put his fist through Jeff's jaw, but he had to contain himself.

"I'm about to kill him." James threatened as they took a lunch break. He sat with Logan in his dressing room and held the side of his face with his hand.

"He said something else?" Logan questioned as he spun his fork around in his bowl of spaghetti. James sighed and closed his eyes in frustration as he told him what Jeff had said. James heard Logan put the Styrofoam bowl down on the table and stand up quickly, so he opened his eyes to see Logan rushing to the door. "LOGAN!"

"I'm so going to kill him." Logan threatened yanking the door open. James stood up and pulled Logan away from the door and quickly closed it. "The hell James?"

"We're at work dude we can't kill him yet." James sighed watching Logan stalk back to the sofa like a cat and sit back down. "But he's really walking on thin ice."

"Did you try talking to her?" Logan questioned while individually cracking each finger in his hand.

"I stopped by the set, yeah." James nodded, recounting how right when their lunch break started he jogged across the lot to go to the set of her show. "They were filming and she was busy. I waited for a few minutes but she wouldn't see me. She ran right into her dressing room and locked the door."

"You didn't try yelling at her through the door?" Logan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, she put on that lovely radio you got her so she could drown me out." James replied while narrowing his eyes at Logan who just shrugged it off. "What if she goes home tonight and Jeff goes with her? What if Jeff convinces her to cut off her communication with us? What if she just stops dropping by, stops talking to us all together? I don't want that to happen dude I lo—I care about her." He stared down at the floor shaking his head and Logan sighed. He reached over and patted James on the back.

"She won't ignore us, because I'll shave her head bald." Logan chuckled a bit but shook his head. "If Jeff puts any of those thoughts into her head I'm going to break his face, I don't care. She's like my little sister; this guy isn't coming in between us. He's just lucky her big brother isn't here or he might be dead by now." Logan leaned back on the sofa and leaned on his elbow. "She was ignoring my texts too. I'll call her when we leave, and if not I'm going over to her apartment. This isn't going to be a dragging situation."

* * *

"What's the matter Jade?" Jeff asked as he plopped down beside her and opened another beer bottle. The two were in Jeff's apartment and Jade was sitting at the far end of the sofa hugging her knees to her chest. He took a long sip of beer and scooted as close to her as he could possibly get. He draped an arm around her shoulders and kept his forehead pressed to her temple. "You're not still upset about today are you?"

"Yes I'm still upset!" Jade squealed banging her forehead on her knee caps. "James is my best friend, we're so close. To think that he would just say those things about me! It's so disgusting and rude…."

"Mhm…" Jeff nodded and took a long sip of his fourth beer. He had to listen to Jade cry about this right after it happened. He had to listen to it on the car ride to his apartment. Now he was still listening to it, and quite frankly he could care less at this point. Jeff just found it to be so annoying that she was _still_ upset about it. Yes, the man said some 'disrespectful' words, get over it woman, they were only words.

"Plus the guys were right there! All of them, and they wouldn't say anything? Especially Logan…" Jade chewed on her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about the scenario once more. Jeff rolled his eyes and chugged back the rest of the beer before setting it down on the coffee table and placing his hand on Jade's knee. He was absolutely buzzed at the moment, and he only had one thing on his mind while his girlfriend's mind was running at a million miles a minute. He slipped his hand between her knees and slowly began to run his hand up and down between her thighs.

"Why would Logan let him say that?" She muttered to herself before sticking her thumb nail in her mouth and chewing on it. Logan would never let someone speak that way about her. One day she was in the hallway in school and someone said 'nice ass' as she was walking with Logan. He had quickly turned around and told the kid to keep his eyes on the ground or he'd punch them out of his skull. Then there was the time a boy was harassing her at school. He would tease her, call her a bitch, and insult her behind her back. So Logan's method of fixing that problem was grabbing Tommy and the two of them filled his locker with horse crap, and then beat him up under the bleachers at school, very movie-esque. If that was the case when they were in high school, then why would Logan and the guys stand there while James said all those dirty things to the light crew?

"Who cares…?" Jeff groaned, and that's when Jade was shaken out of her thoughts and realized his hand was progressively getting closer and closer to the place where she was constantly keeping him away from. "Let's just enjoy us tonight."

"No Jeff something isn't right." She sighed and grabbed his hand then pushed it away. "Stop it."

"I won't stop it; you never let me do anything to you." Jeff muttered and grabbed both of her legs, turning her body so she was forced to face him. "We're adults here Jade, we're not sixteen year olds waiting for prom or marriage." He scoffed as he held her ankles and pulled her legs apart before crawling in between them.

"JEFF!" Jade yelled and started to push on his shoulders to keep him away. "Don't do that, I told you I'm not ready yet!"

"You're never ready!" Jeff huffed, but he didn't move away from her. "You're such a fucking cock tease and you never want to do anything and I'm tired of waiting." Jade's eyes widened and she didn't know what to expect with the words that fell out of his mouth. But she hit him in the nose and pushed him away with her legs before scrambling up and pulling on her sneakers. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you woman!?" He shouted on the ground while pulling his hand away from his nose which was leaking blood.

"You! You're so disrespectful towards me! I don't want to sleep with you, what don't you understand?"

"I didn't say sleep; I just want to fuck you!" The intoxicated boyfriend mumbled as he stood up from the ground.

"I can't believe you'd say that, what's wrong with you?"

"I want to fuck you, is that such a crime!? You're hot and I'm sick of waiting!"

"Well…I'm not sticking around for that." She muttered and grabbed her bag as she quickly fled the apartment, ignoring his cries of protests. When she flung open the doors of the apartment building it was raining cats and dogs, and of course she didn't have an umbrella. Jade sighed and stepped into the rain before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

Logan yawned and slowly walked over to the door and yanked it open. He was in the middle of a lovely evening nap, even though he said he was going to call Jade after work, as soon as he sat down on the couch he fell asleep. When he opened the door he was surprised to see her standing there soaked to the bone and shivering from the rain. "What the hell are you doing out there!? It's raining! Are you nuts? You'll get sick!" Logan pulled her inside and took the bag from her and placed it on the ground by the door, then cupped her face and stared down at her. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"It's Jeff." She frowned looking up at him. Logan's eye twitched and he just continued to stare down at her.

"Did he hurt you? Do I need to kill him? He touched you? Should I start building an alibi?"


	7. Chapter 7

**(**_**I feel like there are more and more reviews each time and that makes me heart swell, I could cry of happiness! Thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to review. Also thank you to the silent readers, just to know that you're reading means a lot! Unless you sit there saying 'fuck you bitch! 'Then uh…that kind of sucks, but that's okay too!**_

_**So yeah sorry this is out so late, I got home from class, dropped on the bed and slept for a few hours.**_

**Btrfanfiction1516: Yes now is the perfect time for James to swoop in! And lmao, I actually went back to check if I wrote potatoes on accident.**

**SHY: Girl I think even after you beat him with all those things, you would have to finish it off by throwing him off a cliff into a floor of spikes and unhappiness.**

**Xomich16xo: Lol definitely, he's just thinking of the alibi because he already knows just how to kill Jeff :P**

**Am4muzik: I didn't like the part with James and Logan together, that's why I wasn't too fond of the chapter, but if you liked it then I guess it wasn't so bad after all!**

**LazyLazyWriter: Me too, it's quite sexy…**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Hey Logan feels are lovely, especially when he's protective lol. I'm happy she pieced it together and left him too! Pft, Jeff, that dumb motherfucker.**

**Kachilee07: YAY I'm glad it had you laughing! Oh yes it's definitely about time, I think James deserves some loving after all of that.)**

* * *

Jade sat on the sofa of Logan's living room wrapped up in a giant knit white blanket that his mother clearly made for him. Before she could even explain what was going on, Logan gave her a pair of his sweatpants and a t shirt and sent her off to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower while he threw her clothes in the dryer. Now she was wrapped up in a blanket and waiting for her cup of lemon tea. Logan walked into the living room and handed her the mug, which she grasped with both hands and held close to her chest like a child.

"Alright Jade…" Logan sighed as he flopped down on the sofa in front of her. "What the hell happened?"

"Uh well first I'm sorry for….ignoring your um…advice and walking away." She mumbled before taking a long sip of tea. Logan of course smirked and leaned back in his seat staring at her. "You were right."

"I know." Logan nodded smugly, "so what happened that you realized this?"

"Um…well I was in Jeff's apartment and we were sitting around and…I was talking while he was chugging back beers. I just…I was thinking about what happened at the studio. You were just standing there listening to James say those things and I know you wouldn't do that because you'd punch someone in the face for even looking at my butt in high school." Logan of course grinned and nodded at those memories." So I knew something wasn't right. Jeff just didn't care, he…put his hand between my thighs and I moved it away and told him to stop it. He said he won't and that I never let him do anything to me." She looked down and sipped her tea again while Logan started to crack each finger in his hand. "He pulled my legs from me and yanked them open and put his body between them and told me we were consenting adults. I punched him in the nose and pushed him off me. He said he was sick of waiting…"

Logan swallowed hard and took a moment to try to contain his rage. He watched as Jade tapped her fingernails on the mug before taking another sip. She pulled the blanket closer around her body and kept her head down. Logan reached over and took the mug away from her before he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Whenever you feel like having sex is _your_ decision, and he shouldn't be forcing you to do that." Logan told her, silently thanking god that she never touched that creepy bastard. "Jade…you understand he could have raped you tonight, right?"

"He was drunk—"

"No excuses!" Logan pulled away and shook his head looking down at her. "That doesn't excuse anything Jade, just because he's drunk he doesn't get to speak that way to you or put his hands on you the way he did. If you didn't leave he could have raped you and then I would be in jail for ripping his dick off and force feeding it to him." Logan said staring into her eyes. "You understand that, right?"

"Yeah I understand that." She mumbled quietly while nodding. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He was the one saying those things about you, you know." Jade looked up at Logan who had his eyes closed as he told her this." It wasn't James, James was only saying that stuff because he was mimicking him, and we were hoping you'd walk in before that to catch Jeff say it."

"What else did Jeff say?" Jade asked quietly.

"It's….basically that stuff over and over again." Logan nodded slowly.

"Tell me, please…" Jade begged. "I think I have a right to know."

"Fine." Logan nodded and sat up straight, "But I want you to break up with him, alright? He's not the right guy for you, he's rude and he doesn't care about you Jade. All he says is that he wants to fuck you, if you weren't so 'prude' about it, he wouldn't be dating you, and he's only doing this to get into your pants." Logan continued to explain everything Jeff had said about her behind her back. It ended with Jade bursting into tears and clutching Logan's t shirt, feeling stupid for letting someone like Jeff manipulate her so easily and make her feel loved when he really didn't care about her. "Don't cry Jade…"

"Why not?" She sobbed hugging him. "I'm an idiot, no one ever loves _me_, they just love what they see!"

* * *

The next day Logan arrived at the studio with Jade under his protective arm. He walked her to her set first before he went to the Big Time Rush set to meet up with the guys and share the lovely news of Jade's realization. When he got on set he saw Jeff looking like a complete mess with a cast on his nose.

"What happened to you?" Logan snickered looking him up and down.

"I fell." Jeff answered glaring at Logan who just laughed.

"Ah, it's always nice when a tiny girl breaks your nose isn't it?" Logan smirked before walking down the hallway with the biggest smile on his face. He walked into James' room and grinned like a child.

"Why are you so happy?" James questioned as he pulled on a tank top.

"Did you see Jeff's face?"

"No." James shook his head and stared curiously as Logan's grin just grew even bigger.

"Follow me." Logan dragged James by his elbow out of the dressing room area and onto the set where Jeff was working on the lighting. James saw the cast on Jeff's nose and his eyes widened.

"Dude you did that?"

"Nope." Logan shook his head." Jade did." Soon enough James had a grin that was mirroring Logan's.

"Why are you all smiling?" Carlos asked, with Kendall walking behind him yawning.

"Check it." James pointed right at Jeff. The two turned around and Kendall nearly choked on the tea he had taken a moment to sip.

"No way, who did it you or Logan?" Kendall quickly questioned staring at the two.

"Wasn't any of us." Logan smirked, "Jade did it."

"Oh she deserves a beer." Carlos chuckled.

"And a steak dinner." Kendall nodded in agreement. "What made her do that?"

"Come on I'll explain it before we start shooting." Logan said before turning around and walking to his dressing room, with the three of them following behind. When they were in his room everyone sat down and explained what Jade went through the night before.

"Oh he's dead." James said quickly standing up. "He's dead I'm going to kill him."

"James chill." Carlos ran over and blocked the door to leave the dressing room while Kendall grabbed his shoulders. "We can't kill him!"

"But we _can_ make him hate himself." Kendall grinned.

"What are you thinking?" James questioned raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Assaulting Jeff would get them all fired, and possibly a lawsuit and being arrested. However there's nothing wrong with a _harmless _prank to get their revenge. When Jeff left the studio to walk over to Jade's set to talk to her, the guys decided to enact their plan. Logan and Kendall rode their skateboards over to Jeff and skated circles around him, shooting him with water guns. These weren't just any water guns; the tanks were filled with rotting milk that Kendall was storing in his dressing room for such an occasion.

"What the fuck you assholes?!" Jeff shouted in anger, gagging at the smell.

"You're lucky this is all you're getting!" Logan yelled as he shot rotten milk at him. "Don't you _ever_ go near Jade again!"

"Or you _will_ get a beat down." James threatened with Carlos standing next to him. The two of them each held a pillow case full of feathers, jelly, crushed up graham crackers, and other expired food from Kendall's refrigerator.

"What? By you?" Jeff sneered rubbing his eyes.

"Damn right." James said while opening the pillowcase and dumping the contents on him along with Carlos. The two threw the pillow cases at him, high fived each other, and walked back to the set with Kendall and Logan skating with them.

"So feeling a bit better?" Kendall asked. James turned around just in time to see Jeff bent over vomiting from the stench of the rotting milk.

"A little bit." He smiled just a tiny bit. "I still would have loved to hit him in the face though." He sighed.

"Same…several times." Logan agreed. "But this is just as good, _for now_."

"Until he does something else." Carlos added and the boys all nodded in agreement.

The boys loved that Jeff left work early because he was 'feeling sick' and was well…disgusting to look at and smell, so he was sent home. They loved that. For the rest of the time they just went through their scenes as usual, a weight being lifted off of their shoulders knowing that Jade had realized Jeff was a huge mistake. When they were done shooting James was in his dressing room listening to music and changing into his sweats to go home. Just as he was tying the string on his sweatpants there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called as before fixing his hair and grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. When he turned around Jade stood there chewing her lip and staring up at him. "Jade!"

"Hey James…" She smiled softly and stepped forward. "I uh….I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah okay sure!" James quickly nodded, in a matter of seconds Jade's arms were thrown around him tightly and her face was buried in his chest.

"I'm so sorry for believing Jeff and not you! I'm so sorry I thought you could ever say those things about me! It was stupid and I jumped to conclusions and it's my fault and I was going to key your car and I'm sorry!" James chuckled at her apology and stroked her hair.

"Hey it's okay Jade, I get it you wanted to believe your boyfriend—wait you were going to key my car?"

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. James shook his head and hugged her tightly before kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay…" He murmured stroking her hair. "Just as long as he didn't hurt you it's okay, although, nice shot by the way."

"I saw it on Miss Congeniality." She murmured into his chest, followed by a slight giggle. "I'm sorry James."

"It's okay Jade! Tell you what, you can make it up to me by coming over and watching a movie. How does that sound?"

"It's a deal." Jade pulled away and smiled looking up at him. "By the way, I didn't see Jeff when I walked in, did he leave?"

"Oh yeah he left early." James nodded as he draped an arm around her shoulders and started to walk off of set with her. "He was throwing up."

"Really? Why?" She chuckled, "that explains that mess in the parking lot."

"Oh yeah some hooligans attacked him with rotten milk and expired food for hurting their little princess, sucks to be him."


	8. Chapter 8

**(kachilee07: Oh yeah, well he was a total dick to Jade, she deserves to break his nose! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Am4muzik: Thanks! YES NOW JAMES HAS THE TIME TO STRIKE!**

**Shy: dude yeah go ahead, I'll even bring a wheel barrel just in case. **

**Btrfanfiction1516: Oh yes, movies, snuggling, and James? Yeah that's a pretty promising night!**

**Stephanie. E.M: glad you found it funny!)**

* * *

James opened the door to his house and allowed Jade to step in first before he walked in and shut the door behind him. She slipped off her shoes and left them by the door before prancing off to the kitchen. "Can we make popcorn? Please?" She turned around and begged James who chuckled and shook his head. "Aw why not?"

"I was thinking we could actually eat some real food while we watch the movie." James smiled walking up to her.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" She smiled up at him and scurried off to the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. She swung her legs back and forth as James followed in behind her and opened the refrigerator. "What will we have for dinner Mister Diamond?"

"Let's see…" He leaned over the door and poked his head into the refrigerator. "We can cook up some chicken, have it with some salad?"

"For a movie?" Jade made a funny face which only made James smile at how cute she looked. "That's too healthy, we should have comfort food! I could use comfort food." She nodded with a serious face.

"Alright." James chuckled and looked in once more. "Uhhh, I do have ground beef, we can make-"

"Lasagna!" Jade jumped off the counter eagerly. "Yes, let's make that!"

"Alright, let's get started then princess." James rubbed his hands together before taking everything they needed from the refrigerator while Jade scoured the cabinets to grab seasonings. The two of them stood side by side. Just as James was putting the meat in the frying pan, Jade stopped cleaning up the counter and frowned a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Well now I want chocolate chip cookies…like the soft gooey kind." She answered and he shook his head.

"You're on a food binge aren't you?"

"Well can you blame me?" She looked up at James who shook his head. "Do you have any cookie dough?"

"Nope, you know I'm on a diet and I shouldn't be eating that stuff." Regardless of his answer, Jade opened the freezer and stuck her head in. Behind packages of lean meats and low calorie indulgences she found a huge roll of chocolate chip cookie dough." …That contraband is not mine." James said quickly, making her mouth curve up into a grin before she laughed.

"You're so silly James." Jade smiled and set the dough on the counter to slice up the dough and toss it into the oven while James leaned on the counter and watched her. It was completely silent while she did this until she put the tray in and turned around to meet his gaze." Umm…?"

"I just…wanted to know if you're okay." James said quietly as he looked at her. "Are you?"

"Yeah…" Jade nodded staring at the floor as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I'm fine, I didn't sleep with Jeff, he ...didn't do anything to me, there's no reason for me not to be fine." She nodded to herself and threw the pasta noodles into the pot of boiling water. "Plus you guys…thoroughly coated Jeff in trash, what's not to be happy about?" She smiled a bit and James nodded.

"Yeah I guess that's true, I mean yeah we did definitely coat him in garbage." He chuckled watching her. "But …you know you can talk to me too right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know James." She smiled and nodded." I just want to enjoy this movie time with you." She said quietly.

"Then we can enjoy this movie time princess." James pulled her in for a hug and held her as he leaned against the counter. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head, taking in the scent of her floral shampoo. Meanwhile her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was buried in his chest, happily breathing in his cologne. She sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him even tighter. It was so comforting to be in James' arms, it just felt right.

After a few silent moments together, she took the cookies out of the oven while James got the pan ready to stack the noodles. Jade pushed the tray to the side and eagerly ran over to James to help him assemble the dish. "I want to put the cheese!"

"Then you can do that." He chuckled watching her run her fingers through the massive mound of shredded cheese. Together they assembled their pasta dish and threw it in the oven. "Okay it should be done soon. Keep an eye on it while I get the living room ready?"

"You got it." She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. James went out to the living room and tossed a few extra pillows onto his sofa before popping in one of her favorite movies, Sixteen Candles. He dimmed the lights, lit a candle and hurried back to the kitchen where he poured two glasses of soda and carried them back to the living room. On his second trip back Jade was pulling the lasagna out of the oven while he carried the cookies over. Finally, he went back to see her about to stab the tray.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to wait for that to cool for a bit?" He said as she froze mid slice.

"Um…." Jade looked down between the food and James. "I'm impatient."

"Go for it then." He laughed watching her cut two massive slices for the two of them. James picked up the plates and carried them away while she followed behind him with forks.

"Wow James it's like a movie theater in here." She gushed as she sat down beside him and curled her feet under her.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," He nodded handing her the plate" ready to enjoy?"

"Definitely James." She smiled. The two snuggled up next to each other and watched the movie. James finished quickly so he could drape an arm around her shoulders while she mumbled the lines under her breath and kept her eyes glued on the screen. When the movie was over the two were quiet and lying next to each other on the sofa. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at her as she stared at the sofa and ran her fingers along the fabric.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Why would you think that? There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"I always attract people who just…want my body and not me." She frowned staring at the sofa.

"Can you blame them?" James said quietly, and this grabbed Jade's attention. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world Jade! When you walk into a room you light it up and have this…presence that just makes everything better. You have the cutest smile, and the most amazing eyes." James cupped her face. "You're so pretty Jade, there aren't enough words in the world to describe how good you look, you're so good looking there's a stone named after you." He chuckled a bit which made Jade crack a smile while she blushed a deep red.

"Thank you James no one's ever said stuff like that to me before and actually meant it…"

"You've never met the right guy, Jade." James said quietly while staring down at her. "But you're not just a beautiful girl. You're so nice and sweet that it's almost unbelievable. You have the cutest laugh that just makes me smile. You have this heart of gold and always look for the best in people, even if it isn't necessarily there." He removed his hands from her face after using his thumbs to wipe away the tears slipping from her eyes. "Jade you're always putting other people before yourself, and that's why you never find a guy right for _you_, you just become the girl right for them." She looked down and away, and James quickly grabbed her face again to make her stare at him. "Jade…I don't care if you think I'm weird or not after this but I just have to say it." She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared up at him.

"I love you Jade, and I've been waiting months to say that." He breathed before running a hand through his hair. "As soon as you walked through the set several months ago I knew I had to make you mine. But you were dating Jeff and all I could think was 'he is so damn lucky to have a beautiful girl like that'. Then I got to know you, and you were…and still are, so sweet and genuine. I didn't want you to be with him, I wanted to break you up so badly but all I could think was that you had to be happy, and if you were happy with him then I wasn't going to force anything, but Jeff hurt you and that…that killed me." James sighed shaking his head." He made a mistake; he shouldn't have done that to you because he doesn't know he's missing out on the best woman in the world. I honestly love you Jade… I love it when you make me breakfast in the morning on days that I pick you up. I love it when you just stare at me and giggle when you catch me being goofy. I love when you blush and look away, when you make a silly face, hell I even love it when you put away four cartons of cheese fries." He laughed and Jade giggled and looked away from him. "But I love you…and I …I don't want there to be another guy to come along to break your heart. I just want there to be me, to make you feel loved and taken care of like you should be, like a princess." James scanned her face waiting for a reaction. Jade was perfectly still and quiet until she saw James start to get nervous and pull away from her. She quickly sat up on her knees, placed one hand on his cheek, and closed her eyes as she placed her lips gently on his.

"I love you too James." She murmured giving him the softest of kisses, "so much…"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Emy . Elle: Lol I hope you have tissues in that corner! **

**Carlos'sCupcake: WOOHOO FOR MAKING THE HEART FEEL GOOD! YES! Love and happiness all around for everyone!**

**SHY: OH NO DON'T DIE! SORRY FOR THE CUTENESS!**

**Kachilee07: James feels, fuck yeah! Aww I'm glad you like how I wrote it! Although you know, of course now it's not much compared to your James story!**

**Btrfanfiction1516: Dude I applaud you, you always find the mistakes I miss even when I re-read it, I'm a dumb ass lmao. **

**Am4muzik: Lol you're welcome! They're finally together and happy!**

**Annabllex2: Oh don't worry no more problems from Jeff!)**

_**Yes, this is the end! It wasn't meant to be a long chapter story, just something short and sweet! No one kill me please…I'll give you uhhh…cookies.**_

* * *

The following day the gang was shooting a crossover between the boy's show and Jade's. So in the morning she arrived on set holding James' hand. The two looked too picturesque as they held hands all the way from James' car until they were inside the studio. Jade looked up at James with a goofy smile on her face, just watching him look around the studio. Jade felt as though she was holding hands with Prince Charming himself, and that she was the luckiest girl in the world. She turned to her right and noticed Jeff with a cast on his nose and working on a light fixture. She was surprised he had on a cast; she didn't think she hit him that hard, but…she didn't feel bad about what she had done. Jade just shook her head and looked down at her shoes with a smile on her face as she squeezed James' hand.

"Everything okay?" James questioned looking down at her. Jade eagerly nodded before looking up at him.

"Perfectly okay." She smiled and crinkled her nose. "I just really like this." She gestured to their intertwined hands before looking down at her shoes again as they walked. For a moment, James just stared at her the way she was previously staring at him. Everything felt right, finally. It took a few months, and it did have a minor setback, but it was all worth it. He was holding the hand of the girl he had loved the moment he saw her, and it felt as though he was walking on clouds. James leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple as they got closer to the dressing room area. When they rounded the corner to walk down the hallway they bumped into Carlos.

"Hey guys! Jade, munchkin! Excited to film—whoa." Carlos noticed the two of them holding hands; he then looked up at them and grinned like a five year old.

"Carlos…" James began to say.

"Oh this took way too long to happen. Does Logan know?" Carlos questioned Jade.

"No not yet." She shook her head with a smile, "Haven't had the chance!"

"Oh he'll love this. HEY KENDALL GET OUT HERE!" Carlos yelled. James just shook his head staring at the ceiling while Jade bit her lip and looked down at her shoes with a grin. Kendall left the dressing room with a yawn, practically wearing his pajamas. As soon as he saw the two of them holding hands he grinned like a mad man.

"Oh this is too precious." Kendall cooed and wrapped his arms around Carlos' shoulders playfully. "They grow up so fast don't they baby? It's true love!"

"I know, soon they'll be on a honey moon around Paris—James is blushing!" Carlos stopped speaking to Kendall in his joking, motherly voice as soon as he saw James' cheeks turn bright red.

"No I'm not it's the rosacea! Shut up." James gritted out.

"This is so rich." Kendall chuckled shaking his head.

"What's rich?" Logan questioned as he walked out of his dressing room and over to the group of people. He moved past Kendall and saw Jade and James with their fingers intertwined, and his lovely friend chewing on her lip, trying to suppress her grin. "Well it's about time! How did this happen? That was quick…actually Jade come on let's tell 'big brother' Logan the details." Logan said as he grabbed her other hand and pulled her away from James. "Alright, spill princess." He ordered her as the two sat down on his sofa.

"Spill what?" She stared at him innocently and Logan just crossed his arms over his chest with a grin. Her grin stretched as far as it could go as she sat up on her knees to face Logan. "It's like a fairy tale Logan!"

"So tell me what happened then." He said with an encouraging nod.

"James is just…"She sighed happily and shook her head. "Well yesterday I came here to apologize to him, and he said I could make it up by going to his house and we would watch a movie! So we made dinner together and even chocolate chip cookies. Oh and when we were waiting for that to get done cooking he hugged me and it was so nice and warm and sweet. He smells so good! I don't know it just…felt right! Like a puzzle piece." She nodded, and even though her cheeks were hurting she couldn't stop smiling.

"So that's it huh? Just had dinner?" Logan raised an eyebrow with a slight grin.

"Oh no!" She quickly shook her head. "After we watched the movie I asked if him if there was something wrong with me because of how I…always seem to catch guys that just want to sleep with me." Logan nodded to urge her on. "Then he told me there was nothing wrong with me at all! He said so many sweet things Logan my heart just….flew out of my chest!" Logan couldn't help but grin at how happy Jade was and how animated she was when talking about James. "He said I was the most beautiful girl in the world and I was so sweet! And you know what else? He said he loved me! James said 'I love you' to me and he said how he loves when I blush and look away, when I eat a lot, when I just stare at him and giggle…and he said he just wants me to feel loved and taken care of like a princess!" She sighed dreamily and ran her hands through her hair. "I told him I love him too!"

"_Really?_ I didn't know you loved James."

"I do Logan!" She sighed and nodded. "I mean….I was dating Jeff and I didn't want to say anything or ruin the relationship for what I thought was just a crush on James that would turn out to be nothing….but…James just makes me feel alive! Like he cares and everything is so relaxed and easy going. He has the biggest heart Logan! He really does treat me like a princess and I love it and I love him and I'm really happy." She chewed on her lip nervously and stared at Logan, hoping that he would approve and wouldn't say once again, that this wasn't the man for her.

"Well I'm glad you feel the same way about James." Logan sat up straighter and held one of her hands in both of his. "Because you really do deserved to be loved and treated like a princess, and I know James will treat you that way. Just as long as he uh…doesn't do anything to screw this up, I approve. It's about time someone dated you who actually cared about you."

"So…you don't mind me dating your best friend?"

"Not at all Jade." Logan chuckled shaking his head. "I'd rather James then Jeff, that piece of shit." Logan rolled his eyes. "So…did you and James….you know…."

"No!" She turned red and shook her head. "No we didn't! Not yet—"

"Yet huh?" Logan started to laugh as she turned even redder and held her cheeks in her hands.

"No! I mean…well! No! That'll happen later on at some point, when I'm up to it." Logan nodded in approval. "God this all feels like a dream!"

"Well it's not a dream munchkin." Logan ruffled her hair. "So you better go get your _boyfriend_ before he gets impatient and thinks I convinced you to leave him or something." Logan joked. Jade grinned and hugged Logan tightly.

"Thanks Logan, for everything, you're a pretty great 'big brother'."

"Oh I know." Logan laughed and hugged her tightly, "come on, let's go, if James is still blushing I can make fun of him."

"So mean." She chuckled and stood up from the sofa. Jade ran out of the dressing room and down the hall where James was walking over while eating fruit salad from a cup. When he saw her running towards him he couldn't help but grin. Jade threw her arms around his waist and tiptoed up so she could kiss him sweetly.

"Wow, public affection? I'm surprised."

"Well….I don't know when I'm with you, I don't mind it, it feels…right." She kissed him sweetly once more before giving him a tight hug. "I'm going to go to make up and get ready, and then we'll film! Love you!" she kissed his cheek one last time before running away to get her makeup done. Logan walked over to James with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So, looks like you got what your heart desired after all, huh?" He questioned, walking beside James.

"I did." He nodded and ate a grape. "Took some time but…I finally have her and I'm not letting her go."

"Well you better not because I'll hurt you." Logan looked up at James. The two shared a serious stare before laughing. "…Kind of serous though dude."

"Oh I know, but I'm not going to let her go, and I won't hurt her. I love that girl." James turned around to glance back to see if he could spot her. He saw her enter the makeup trailer, but not before turning around to see if James was looking for her. The two waved at each other before Jade disappeared behind the door.

"Ugh, now I have to deal with you two being all lovey dovey and happy and shit. Too much cuteness." He shook his head and retreated into his dressing room, while James just grinned and went to his own room.


End file.
